Finral Roulacase
is a nobleman of House VaudeBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 70, page 11 and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights. He is from Tota, a village within the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 Appearance Finral is a slender young man of average height and build. He has "droopy" eyes, and his blond hair is somewhat unruly. He generally has a pleasant, smiling expression. Despite being nobility, his outfit is fairly simple. On top of a white under shirt, he wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He wears the short Black Bulls mantle and his grimoire holder is on his left hip. Personality Finral is a womanizer as shown when he is easily distracted by womenBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 8 and asks out those he just met.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 19 He is extremely excitable, often reacting to situations in an exaggerated and comedic way. He is initially quite cowardly, always trying to avoid dangerous situations where he might be hurt or killed but is easily bribed into bravery when females are involved. He is repeatedly frustrated when his comrades treat him poorly despite that he outranks them. When he was younger, Finral was a far more earnest individual. But after being cast aside by his family for not showing the same aptitude for magic as his younger brother, Finral made a conscious decision to run away from reality and simply try to have fun. He is a realist who accepts that he can never best his brother, but despite that, he has the newfound determination to try to make the Black Bulls the best squad by supporting them with his magic. Biography Finral accompanies Yami Sukehiro and other members of the Black Bull squad to the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. There, Asta runs into Yami, and Finral has to save him from the captain's wrath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 7-10 During the exam, Finral stands behind Yami's seat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 13 He is impressed with Sekke Bronzazza's level of magicBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 21 and confused by Asta's attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 Afterwards, because Asta cannot fly on a broom and has no other Movement Magic, Finral opens a portal for him to the Black Bull's base.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 19-23 When Magna Swing challenges Asta, Finral watches with the rest of the Black Bull squad and is impressed that he does not have to save the rookie like usual.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 14 After Asta nullifies Noelle Silva's rampaging mana, Finral saves them from falling with his magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 16-17 Afterwards, Finral welcomes her to the squad and invites her to dinner. After the battle in the Royal Capital, Asta returns to the Black Bull's base, and Finral appears and invites him on a triple date.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, page 17 To break the awkward silence on the date, Finral introduces himself and uses a portal to grab flowers from Mount Anahu. He then prompts Luck Voltia and Asta to introduce themselves and senses that the girls are losing interest.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, pages 1-6 He offers to take Erica and show her a view.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 9 After the date, Finral is left in tears because Asta caused a fight and Erica thought the Black Bulls were trouble.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 38, page 19 When Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Sister Theresa go after the kidnapped children, Noelle contacts headquarters, which sends for the closest squad, the Black Bulls. However, most of them are hungover, including Finral, whom Yami forces to accompany him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 1-2 Finral opens a portal to the cave in time for Yami to save Asta from Licht's attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, pages 20-24 Finral remarks on Licht's vast mana and rare magic before taking Gauche, Theresa, and the children to safety, at Asta's request. As Finral leaves, Yami tells him that he had better come back and then saves him from Licht's attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 2-6 Back in Nairn, Finral watches as Theresa is healed. After receiving extra mana, Gauche orders Finral to take him back to the cave, despite being lower ranked. However, Finral suggests waiting for reinforcements and points out that those with large mana pools make it difficult for his magic to get close and that he has had to transport many people already, to which Gauche bows his head and asks politely.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 50, pages 8-14 The two jump to the cave and Finral hardly recognizes it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 50, page 16 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Spatial Magic': Finral uses this rare form of magic to manipulate space. However, he has to see or to have seen where he wants to open a portal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 6 Finraru saved Asta and Noelle from falling.png|link=Fallen Angel Gate|Fallen Angel Gate Equipment *'Grimoire': Finral possesses a grimoire, which contains space-based spells that he could use during combat. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana Events *Temple Battle Royale Trivia *His favorite things are girls.Black Clover Manga: Volume 6, Character Profiles References Navigation fr:Finral Roulacase